In screen printing, a frame is used to stretch a screen fabric which carries the artwork to be reproduced. The screen fabric should be stretched uniformly and with a predetermined high tension in a predetermined printing area to do precision printing. The recommended screen fabric tension level is approximately from 20 N/cm to 40 N/cm. A common problem with commercially available screen printing frames is loss of the predetermined tension in a short period of time while screen printing. Present screen printing frames also commonly do not allow the screen fabric to maintain a high level of uniform tension in the printing area such as the center of the screen fabric. For instance, when the corners of the screen fabric reach a high tension level such as 30 N/cm, the tension of the center area of the screen fabric is only 26 N/cm. Furthermore, it takes too much time to make the screen printing apparatus, and it is too complicated to use the screen printing apparatus.